Into Minecraft
by BanditBK
Summary: When Bandit Cells and his friends go to see a new invention something very strange happens and Bandit and his friends will go on an adventure of a life time. They will meet new friends, slay deadly beasts and journey to strange lands. Whether they're in an epic battle or in grave danger, adventure will always follow them . . .
1. A New Adventure

**CHAPTER 1** **A New Adventure**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE**_ _Hi guys last week i got an idea for a new minecraft FanFiction (Which is the one you're reading now duh) and i liked it so much i'm putting my old story on hold for a bit so can write this one. Anyway here are a few things you should know before you read this FanFiction._

 _1 I use the some of the same characters as my last in fanfiction but this is just because i'm way to lazy to think of new ones so in no way are the some characters._

 _2 I don't have too many ideas for this FanFiction so chapters may take a while to be uploaded._

 _Now thats out of the way you can read the Fanfiction._

I woke up with a yawn, stretched my arms and looked at the clock.

9:37

 _Oh crap_ I thought to myself I was late to see Mark's new invention. I jumped out of bed and raced out of the room and banged on the door next to my room "Wake up Casey where late to see the invention!" I called.

I rushed back to my room and got changed into my clothes: a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I ran my car and waited in the driver's seat for Casey. After a while Casey ran out of the house and jumped in the front seat.

I drove happily to Mark's lab. He had said on the phone he had finished building something amazing.

My name is Bandit Cells and i was driving to my best friend Mark's lab. Mark was the owner of a huge laboratory which he got from his father when he retired. In the seat next to me was my little sister Casey who was 17. She was dressed in a shirt with a flower on it and wore colorful pants.

I pulled up in a free parking space very close to the building and Casey and I stepped out of my car. I started walking to the door and stopped when i saw my friends Kostya and Jalal at the door.

Kostya was wearing a red tie and black jacket and black pants and Jalal was wearing a fancy blue shirt and black jeans, they had obviously woken up and got ready a bit earlier.

Kostya was fumbling with the button that opens the door and Jalal was boredly staring at his shoes waiting for Kostya open the door.

"What are you guys doing here" I called out to my friends as i walked to them. Jalal looked up "Mark invited us to see the new invention" Jalal said "And Kostya can't get the damn door open" he added.

"Let me have a look at it" I said as i walked to the door. I could hear Kostya swearing under his breath as i walked up to him. "Hey Bandit" he said followed by yet another quiet swear. "Let me try the button sometimes sticks" i said as i pushed him away. I pushed as hard as i could until i heard a faint click and the door swung open.

We all walked inside the giant maze of hallways and doors. We walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway we were in Mark's office was on the top floor. It was going to take quite a while to get to the top floor since it was a 87 story building. After a while we heard a quiet ding and the doors opened revealing a messy room that was Mark's office.

Mark was wearing a open lab coat, blue shirt with a picture of headphones on them and black pants. Mark's office floor was littered with many papers and notebooks all of which had drawings of things i didn't recognize and had Mark's messy handwriting. In the center of the large room was a fancy wooden desk with open folders and papers spread around and a open laptop.

In the middle of the room was Mark sitting at the desk singing a song, he clearly hadn't noticed us. His horrible singing filled the room.

" _He said one day you will leave this world behind so live a live you will remembeeeerrrrrrrr! My father told me when i was just a child! These are the nights at never dieeeeeee." He sang._

" _Do do do do . . . do do do do These are nights that never dieeeee my father told me n-"_

"Stop singing Mark" i cut him off. "Hey guys" he said happily "Here to see my new invention?" he asked.

"Yep".

-==0==-

We walked through the massive hallway until Mark stopped at a door halfway down the hallway "It's in here" Mark said as he shoved a key into the lock, turned it and opened the door. Inside the room was lines of computers with lines of code running across them there were wires running across the floor and what looked like car engines stuck to the walls.

"Wow" i said in awe.

"What does it do" Kostya asked "Something awesome" Jalal said "It can transport people into video games" he said with a happy grin "You're joking right?" Casey said "Nope come in I will show you". We walked inside in the middle of the room was 10 chairs in a circle "Wait here" Mark said as he walked off to a large computer and pushed a few buttons on it.

"Okay guys sit down in the chairs and we can start" Mark said. We all sat down "Computer" Mark said the computer made a ding noise "Start game process" Mark added then suddenly i felt like we were falling the room we were in disappeared and faded into a blocky terrain we lay on the ground our chairs had disappeared it had worked!

"Where are we?" Casey asked looking around the strange place we were in "Were in the world of minecraft beautiful isn't" Mark said. "Have you guys played it?" Mark asked "I have" I called out "Me two" Jalal said "So have I" Kostya said.

We had spawned on a peaceful beach, around us were plenty of trees and a small hill leading to a plains biome. "This is amazing Mark" I said excitedly "Should we start playing?" Jalal asked "Of course" Mark answered.

I walked around a bit and looked at the amazing place we were in. On the other side of the beach Jalal was telling Casey how to play Minecraft, Mark was punching wood and Kostya was building a house.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm that rang in my ears. I walked to Mark "What the hell is that noise" I yelled, by now everyone else had came to Mark "Something very bad" he said looking up.

Suddenly someone started talking " _CODE RED ERROR EXIT GAME NOW"_ the voice yelled " _CODE RED ERROR EXIT GAME NOW"_ It repeated.

"COMPUTER" Mark screamed "ABORT GAME PRO-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion. The Minecraft world faded away and was replaced with the lab room we were in. "QUICKLY GET OUT OF THE ROOM" Mark screamed as we all ran to the door Mark grabbed the handle "IT'S LOCKED" he yelled. I turned around suddenly one of the computers exploded the whole room shook and we fell to the ground. A bunch of wires above the 10 chairs blew up sparks flew everywhere and what looked like a portal opened. "What the hell is th-" I was cut off as I started being pulled into the portal the last thing I heard was a loud scream as i was sucked into the portal. . .

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. A New Friend

**CHAPTER 2 A New Friend**

I open my eyes and blink at the shining _What the hell was that?_ I thought to myself I looked around and noticed I was covered in sand.

 _Sand?_

There was no sand in the lab so why was i covered in sand. I stood up and realized something bad: I was back in the minecraft world. I looked next to me and saw Kostya, Jalal and Casey unconscious on the beach but Mark however was getting up. I walked over to him by now he had stood up "Huh? Oh hey Bandit" he said without his normal smile "Shut up" I said angrily. I stormed over to him and slammed my fist into his chest he yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?! you could have killed us!" I yelled "What?" he said he sounded very surprised he stood up again. I kicked him in shin "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO" I yelled back he grabbed his shin. "I didn't do anything i-i-it. . . well I don't even know what happened" he said in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" someone asked I looked behind me all my yelling had woken up Jalal, Casey and Kostya.

"And why are we back in minecraft?" Casey asked "Don't worry I'll get us out" Mark said "Computer" Mark called the only thing that answered was silence. "Computer?" Mark repeated "COMPUTER?!" he yelled "Oh damn" Mark said "I don't want to add on any more bad news, but the sun is setting" Jalal said.

Jalal was right horror filled us all as we watched the sun disappear and be replaced by the moon. "What do we do now?" Kostya asked, but none of us knew. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past us and stab into the tree behind us. "Should we start running?" Mark asked we didn't even need to answer. We all took off running through the forest, branches whipped my face but i didn't care.

I ran until my feet stung I stopped, panting heavily "I-I-I think we lost them g-guys" I panted there was no response I turned around my friends were gone. I panicked what was I going to do now?

Suddenly I heard footsteps, moans of zombies and the sound of many bones moving. Then out of the darkness marched a group of zombies and skeletons the zombies looked way more terrifying when i saw them in person.

The zombies had giant gaping holes that revealed their brains, blood dripped from their wide open mouths, their clothes had many tears and rips on them, they had massive wounds on their bodies showing their muscles and other things and their teeth were more like pointy fangs that yearned for blood.

The skeletons were just as terrifying: their bones were stuck together with bits of rotted flesh, their empty eyes sockets had blood red glows coming from them, their bones chipped and damaged, they held bows with drops of blood on them and the tips of their arrows were stained with blood.

Then all the skeletons loaded their bow and the zombies prepared to charge, I wanted to turn and run but I was so scared my legs wouldn't move.

I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time and waited, but suddenly I heard a yelp of pain and the cracking of bones. I opened my eyes and saw a few of the zombies and skeletons lying dead on the ground. Their was more moans of pain and then the last zombie fell to the ground. I walked towards the remains of the monsters that had tried to kill me in hope to find out what killed them. I looked at them, they all had long deep bleeding wounds the kind that could be made by swords.

"Hello" someone called out I jumped in surprise and looked behind me someone was standing before me. The person looked like he was about 18 or so. He had long messy brown hair, wore a light blue t-shirt with a few tears in it, dark blue pants also with a few tears in it, he had a brown belt with a sword hanging from it and had a aqua backpack.

"What's your name?" he asked I paused for a moment "Bailaney Cells but most people call me Bandit Cells" I said nervously "Ok Bandit my name is Steven but I would prefer if you called me Steve" the man said "Nice to meet you Steve" I said.

"Bandit!" someone called I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my friends. "There you are Bandit we have been looking everywhere for you" Casey said "Hold on, who's this?" asked Mark "His name's Steve" I said. "Come on, we should go to my village we can help you guys there" Steve said as he walked off through the forest.

I got up and started walking I looked behind me and saw that my friends weren't coming. "Come on guys" I called out to my friends soon I heard their footsteps following mine. Suddenly I felt the morning rays of sunlight on my skin and I smiled as I followed Steve to his village.

We walked through the beautiful forest for a while until we left the forest and walked towards a nice valley. Then suddenly Steve stopped walking I looked at him he a look of horror on his face "Are you okay?" I asked he didn't answer he just pointed in front of us. I looked in the direction he was pointing to and saw why he was so horrified. In front of us was a smoking ruins of a village, Steve's village . . .

-==0==-

"Hello everybody i'm Erin Rosenia bringing you a breaking news report.

Today at Rickman Laboratories a brand new science invention has melted down and blown up. Police are unsure what may have caused the explosion but it is believed to be the work of a criminal break in.

Also the head of the lab, Mark Rickman has gone missing along with Bailaney Cells, Casey Cells, Kostya Bacheff and Jalal Banks who have all been said to have entered the lab but not return. Police say the laboratories will be open again in a few days, remember if you have any info leading to the finding of these people, please contact crime stoppers.

More info about this case will be very helpful."

 **To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
